Diabetes is a disease in which the body either does not properly produce, or does not properly utilize, insulin. Early symptoms of diabetes include hunger, thirst, weight loss, fatigue, blurry vision and irritability. Complications can be quite severe and include loss of vision and amputation of limbs, particularly the feet, due to circulatory problems, and ultimately death. In the United States alone, it is estimated that over twenty million people, including both children and adults, are afflicted with diabetes. Accordingly there is a need for new ways to treat diabetes.
The following references are noted herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,597,760 to Chen et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,597 to Zhang et al.; and
PCT Application No. WO 2004/050014 to Pirrung and Rudolph.